


酒后

by fantasy_rocket



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy_rocket/pseuds/fantasy_rocket
Relationships: Kochiya Sanae/Shameimaru Aya
Kudos: 1
Collections: Ayasana short stories





	酒后

有些酒对于人类来说大概像毒药，因为那根本不是人类的身体可以承受的东西。说到无法承受，有一种特殊的类型，并不是因为酒的品质或是度数超过了上限，而是它自身可以引起某种只对人类有效的精神伤害。人类相当脆弱，生理也好，精神也罢，都是极容易被控制和受影响的。

所以有时当人类喝了妖怪的酒后，会轻易地讲出心里话，即使是想要碾碎了埋在潜意识之下的闪念，也会被那可怕的效力刺激出来。

不过等射命丸文意识到以上这些事情时，东风谷早苗已经喝醉了。

* * *

按约定文带着早苗来到了天狗之里最佳的观月地点——一棵位于海拔高处的巨木枝干上。坐在这里，不仅有极佳的视野可以遥望夜空，连天狗村落的全貌都能尽收眼底。

明知自己不胜酒力，早苗依然央求文拿来上等的赏月酒，说着“冷到这种地步也想要来点酒暖暖胃”这样唐突的话，文有些琢磨不清，但凭着新闻记者特有的好奇心理，她还是飞回家取来了私藏的好酒。

月光遍洒在大小不一、高低错落的屋檐之上，那是和人之里不尽相同的景色。千年历史的粗壮树木比比皆是，大概由于生来会飞的禀性，天狗的屋子多建在了树上。并且在他们的文化里，似乎也有越高位者身据越高处的习俗。于是远远的便能望见处于天狗顶点的天魔的居所——一株顶部有着颇具气势的宫殿模样建筑的楠木。

和rpg游戏中由密林和树屋构成的世界类似，早苗第一次来玩时自然惊叹不已。逐渐习惯后，虽不至于好奇满满，但总会像游戏里的勇者那般充满莫名其妙的斗志。比如今天，平时怕酒怕的不得了的她居然兴致勃勃地要求配一份赏月酒。

“因为实在是太冷了，所以想要点暖身子的东西。想来想去最合适的也只有酒而已了嘛……”早苗笑嘻嘻地从文手里接过盛好的酒，二话不说便一饮而尽。

“呜啊，慢一点啊……”虽然给她的是最小号的酒盅，文心里也不禁捏了把汗。

带来的酒是经过自己再三权衡，估摸着早苗能喝到四五小杯的程度才带来的。但如果继续像这样一口干掉的话，不出三杯这小丫头可能就会不行了。

“啊呀，我说啊，赏月酒不是这样喝的哦，早苗小姐。”文用酒盏酌了半杯，对着夜空中的明月举起手来。

“放在过去，要是讲究风雅的话，可是要边抿小口酒边吟诗作对的。”

“什么呀，这么老气……”

“被司掌神事的风祝这样说还真是奇怪，早苗小姐居然对这些东西没兴趣？”

“我可是土生土长的现代人啊，就算刻意去追求那些东西，对于我的时代来说也没多大用处呢。”不顾文的劝告，早苗再度把白色酒盅里的液体一口喝了下去。“呼呼，天狗私藏的酒……果然味道非常不一般……呐……”

等文回过神来，才发现坐在一边的少女已然一副醉态。

“呀，我就说了啊，不要这样喝酒，酒杯给我……”文伸手去夺对方手里的酒盅，哪知早苗轻巧地一躲，微低身子后向前一探，顺势把文手边的酒瓶抢了过去。

二话不说斟满一杯后，又是一口气喝了个干净。

奇怪啊，今天这个风祝一定哪里不正常。过去宴会上都是小心翼翼地对待酒精，这回倒好，竟然主动要起了酒，还一连干了三杯。到底打着什么主意呢？难道是最近得了什么喝不醉的秘籍，想要在自己面前试试度，还是说她只是单纯地因为兴致到了而借机尝试点新鲜东西呢。

很快，第一项猜测便不攻自破了。

三小杯酒下肚，加上喝得过急，早苗已然是飘飘然的状态了。只是比起鬼族肆意的耍酒疯，她仅仅是一副困乏的样子，前后摆着脑袋，嘴里含糊不清地嘟囔起破碎的语句。

“我……说……说啊，文小……姐,你有…在听我…说话吗？”意义不明的问句。

“啊啊，听着呢，听着呢，现在是主动要求我对您进行采访吗？”文略有点紧张地搭着话，顺手抄起文花帖开始沙沙地写字，虽然也不知道自己在写什么，只是这样可以有效的缓解情绪而已。

“……嗯嗯，很好很好……”意义不明地像上司一般表现出满意的模样。

“啊是是,您喜欢就好。”

“阿勒，喜欢？”似乎对某个词语起了反应，早苗转过头来，仍然用飘飘的声音说道：“喜欢……喜欢什么呀……我……”

“唔……”

“文小姐啊……”视线转向前方，凝望着遥远的明月，早苗问道：“你喜欢幻想乡吗？”

“啊啊，那是当然了，虽然这地方与外界隔开也只是近几百年的事，但我着实是这里最初的住民之一呢。热爱自己的家乡是理所当然的事情吧？”

“是…啊…确实是这样啊…”早苗微低着头，话语变得平缓，只是仍伴着醉意，“可是我呢……你知道我是这里的新人呢……好像还不是那么的……喜欢这里啊…”她不知为何非常抱歉地笑了起来。

“诶，这还是第一次听说呢。”文停下了手中的笔，“不管怎样，早苗小姐的表现可不像是不喜欢幻想乡的样子啊。”

“……”讶异了一会儿，早苗笑了起来，“哈哈，文小姐，你真是奇怪……你啊……”手搭上文的肩膀，早苗问道：“你怎么能如此断言？”

“或许是…直觉？可不要小看记者这一行的第六感啊。”

“……直觉吗…”

文感到肩膀上传来一阵压力。“你们妖怪真是相当的……自以为是啊……”

带着醉酒倦容的脸上笼罩了一层阴影，早苗质问道：“你啊……凭什么一副很了解我的样子？”

“……”

“这个地方……幻想乡……我是为了两位大人来的…为了收集信仰费了那么大的功夫……但是我啊……一点成长都没有呢。”

仿佛卸掉了平日里逞强的面具，守矢的风祝俨然回归一介平凡的人类少女。

不管是初来乍到时和巫女与魔法使的较量，还是为了在妖怪山上立足与各方势力周旋，亦或是在人间之里的信仰收集，拥有神之力的她依然深感举步维艰。以实力说话的这个世界里，她面前的困境简直数不胜数。

真是麻烦的小姑娘啊。文默默想着，这就是所谓的酒后吐真言吗。

平时总一副气势汹汹斗志满满的模样，而在酒精的作用下，少女那真实又挣扎的内心展露无遗。

在妖怪的立场上，无需安慰、感伤或是怜悯人类，过于柔软的感情终将是剂毒药。文深谙这个道理，即使熟悉人类如她，也会不自觉保持接触的距离。

大概只是因为，人类真是种脆弱得无可救药的生物吧。

不仅寿命过短，还总会拘泥于一些可有可无的琐事，精神水平实在差劲。

至于眼前的少女呢……

“还真是不像话。”羽扇的柄轻轻敲在头上，突如其来的动作让早苗的神志回了几分。

“作为守矢的风祝实在是失态……”文顿了顿，“如果以为我会这样说的话就大错特错了。”

“诶？……”

“毕竟是人类啊。”文凝视着酒盏中倒映着圆月的透亮液体，“虽然妖怪的我无法给予同理心，也无法理解你话语中的矛盾，但是有烦恼的话说出来也无妨……”她侧过扬起嘴角的脸，“想要喝多少杯我都能奉陪哦。”

“明明……刚才还制止我喝……”早苗埋下头，轻轻将酒盅放到地上，“才不会让文小姐灌酒。”

“哈哈，早知如此就好啰。”文也将酒盏搁下，双手撑到背后，放任寒冷的冬夜之风侵袭全身。妖怪山外的幻想乡之景已然裹入浓郁的夜色，零星的光点在明月的映照下甚至有些许黯淡。

“比起外界五彩斑斓的钢铁森林，这样的光景实在难得……”

“难道只是没有适应这样的黑夜？”

“夜晚是属于妖怪的时间呢……”维持着抱膝的坐姿，少女的声音随着明显流露的睡意逐渐消弱，“偶尔也想认识一下这样的世界……”

“明明说不喜欢这里的呢。”

没有得到回答，侧过头才发现少女已然熟睡。心里说着“啊呀啊呀”，一边非常小心地凑近些挨着对方坐好。黑翼缓缓展开，仔细地将青色巫女包裹，彻底融进浓郁的深夜。

冷冽的风吹来，文看着少女被风撩动的绿色发丝，不禁也伸手轻轻把玩起来。

自己什么时候对人类这么温柔了呢？

展露一丝苦笑，仿佛在嘲笑变得软弱的自己。

如果可以的话，希望风能吹尽你所有的烦恼。

而你也能真正爱上这个世界。


End file.
